


Assurances

by ginar369



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginar369/pseuds/ginar369
Summary: What if Bronn wanted a little insurance he'd get his castle this time?(It's been years since I've written any fanfic. But since season 8 started there have been plot bunnies running around in my head. This one started jumping up and down in my head last night. But I've never written for GoT besides a little one shot so I offer this to the many wonderful GoT writers on this site. This was written very late last night and it is just a plot bunny for any out there who can do it justice.)





	Assurances

He waited. Waited until the Imp left. Waited until the older brother left. When he heard the sobbing in the courtyard he made his move. 

Brienne froze when she heard the crossbow being loaded. “Turn around slowly My Lady.”

“It’s actually Ser Brienne now and you are?”

“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.”

“What do you want Ser Bronn?”

“The Lannister brothers have made promises to me many times.Their sister paid me a lot of money to kill them both.” 

Brienne starts to walk towards him anger clear on her face. 

“Stay right there. The Imp made me a better offer. But this time? This time I want a little insurance.”

“And you think I’m your insurance?”

“Aye.”

Brienne couldn’t decide whether to start sobbing again or to start laughing. “I can assure you Ser, Jaime Lannister doesn’t care about me at all.”

“We will see about that. Let’s go Ser.” 

***********************

“Lady Sansa!” Pod burst into Lady Sansa’s solar. 

“Pod what is wrong?”

“Ser Brienne is missing. She isn’t in her room.”

“I’m sure she is somewhere in the castle Podrick.”

“My Lady Oathkeeper is still in her room. Ser Brienne doesn’t go anywhere without it. Her armor is still there too.” 

Sansa walked out of her solar and made for Brienne’s room. Oathkeeper was hanging in its scabbard near the head of the bed. Brienne’s blue armor was stacked neatly in an open chest in the corner of the room. 

Sansa could hear someone running down the hallway. Stepping outside the room she saw a guard running towards her. “My Lady! A message was delivered to the gate.”

 

“Yes? What is the message?”

“The lady is safe as long as I get what was promised.” “The child said the message was for Jaime Lannister.”

“Pod where is Jaime?” 

Pod couldn’t look Lady Sansa in the eye. 

“Podrick?”

“I know I shouldn’t have been listening but I was walking down the hallway and I saw Ser Brienne in her robe. I followed in case she needed something. I saw her talking to Ser Jaime as he was saddling a horse. When she started crying I left. I know my Ser would never want me to see her like that.” A horrified look came over the young man’s face. “Is that when he took her? I left her alone in nothing but a robe and she was taken!” 

“Well it is clear Ser Jaime didn’t take her anywhere. We need to figure out who could have. Podrick do you have any ideas?”

“I’m not sure My Lady.”

“We need to get a raven to Tyrion right away.”

*********************************

The yelling  
drew everyone’s attention. “Lord Tyrion! Lord Tyrion!”

Tyrion walked to the messenger. “A raven from Winterfell My Lord!”

Tyrion opened the raven and stumbled in shock at its contents. “Tyrion? What seems to be the matter?”

“Ser Brienne has been taken hostage and has disappeared from Winterfell.”

“What? Who would do such a thing?”

Tyrion bowed his head down. “We need to send some men on the Kings Road looking for Jaime. He is on his way south.”

“He has decided to betray our cause?” Dany asked.

“No I believe he is on his way to end our sister. Apparently after he heard about what happened to your fleet and your dragon he left Winterfell. If I am correct Brienne was taken by Ser Bronn of The Blackwater that same night. A former or not so former sell sword who used to be in my employ. Cersei hired him to kill us both I offered him Highgarden in return for not killing us. It seems he has decided to ensure he gets his castle this time.” 

“By holding Brienne hostage. That is his plan? Why?”

“Yes. I believe my brother is in love with Brienne.”

Podrick arrived outside the Dragon Queens camp a week later having ridden his horse hard to White Harbor and had taken a ship as close as he could to King’s Landing. 

“Lord Tyrion.”

“Podrick it is good to see you! What news do you have?”

“May we speak in private My Lord?”

“Of course Pod lets go to my tent.”

“Ser Jaime tried to leave in the middle of the night without telling her. She begged him to stay My Lord. She was crying in her robe in the courtyard. I left her there My Lord. I left her alone and crying. I should have stayed to protect her.”

“You did nothing wrong Podrick. My brother does stupid things for love. Like breaking a woman’s heart in an attempt to keep her from harm.”

“Do we know who has her?”

“Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.”

“Ser Bronn My Lord? I thought he was your friend?”

“Cersei sent him to Winterfell to kill us. I made him a better offer. He has taken Brienne to ensure he gets his castle this time.”

“He won’t harm her will he? She didn’t have her armor or her sword when he took her.”

“I don’t know Pod. How likely is she to fight him?”

“I’m not sure. Ser Jaime said some horrible things to her she was sobbing when I went back to my room.”

“We need to find him right away.”

Tyrion made his way back in the Queen’s tent after explaining what had transpired he said. “We need to send men to look for Jaime.”

“I’m going My Lord.” Pod announced to the group. 

“I think you would be an excellent choice Podrick. We will gather a few others, just a small party so as to not attract to much attention.”

“Why? Why do we need to send any men at all? If you are so sure that he is on his way to kill Cersei we should just let him.”

“We have to get her back!” Podrick yelled.

“And we will as soon as Cersei is removed from power and I have my throne.” 

Jon turned, “Dany a high born woman has been kidnapped. A Knight of the Realm who fought against the dead is being held hostage!” 

“Yes and as long as this man gets what he is promised she will remain alive.”

************************

Her captor has procured her some clothing after taking her from the castle. He was kind enough to attire her in pants at least and not a dress. But she was once again tied to horse with her arms bound and weaponless. Not that she had any urge to fight. All her fight had left when Jaime rode out of Winterfell. 

“Ser Bronn this is pointless. You would do better to negotiate with Lady Sansa for a castle than the Lannisters. I am Lady Sansa’s sworn sword I am sure she would be willing to give you a castle for my safe return.”

“Will she be willing to give me Winterfell?”

“Of course not!”

 

“Well I was promised Highgarden for not killing them. So unless she has an empty castle equal to Highgarden there isn’t a deal to be made now is there?”

“This isn’t going to work Ser. I have only met Lord Tyrion once why would he give you a castle for me? And as I have told you Ser Jaime does not hold me in any regard.”

“He was fucking you wasn’t he? Seems like he had some regard for you.”

“I was naught but a whore for him Ser. Merely a way to pass the time until he returned to his sister. He couldn’t join the army heading south without them noticing his absence to go to Cersei’s side. I provided the excuse he needed to stay behind. He was simply waiting for a more appropriate time to leave. As you saw yourself he did not want his leaving to be noticed right away. I’m certain you heard his words as well. He has no feelings for me at all. He loves his sister and has gone to her side to help her win.” He had nothing to say so she continued.

“Do you think Cersei will still give you a castle if she wins? After finding out that you didn’t kill either brother? That you made a deal with them instead? This is folly Ser. Let me go. I will make my own way back to Winterfell and we can forget this ever happened.”

“And have your Lady send men after me for taking her sworn sword?”

“I would ask her to leave it be Ser. I want no part in anything to do with the Lannisters ever again.”

“The Lady of Winterfell cannot let a Knight in her service be taken without seeking justice.” Bronn looked pointedly at Brienne’s stomach. “What happens when your babe is born?”

“How?!”

“I’ve seen my share of pregnant whores Ser Brienne. I know the signs.”

“This is my child Ser no one else’s.”

“Jaime might feel differently.”

“Why should he? He is back where he wants to be. I have told you Ser he doesn’t care for me at all. I was a joke, a ruse, a shield to hide behind until he could go back to the woman he loves nothing more.”

 

*************************

Podrick finally caught up with Ser Jaime about a week’s ride outside Kings Landing. “Ser Jaime!”

“Podrick why aren’t you in Winterfell?”

“My Lady Ser has been taken! You must come with us.”

“Explain yourself Podrick.”

“Ser Bronn has taken Ser Brienne hostage until he gets his castle. You must come with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now while I don't actually believe everything Brienne said here. She is broken hearted so she is thinking the worst about herself right now.


End file.
